


Promises, Promises

by silkylustre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bars and Pubs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows this is just another game they play, that every filthy word dripping from Dean's mouth is just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises, Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Promises, Promises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/587418) by [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne). 



Listen here 

Download the mp3 [here](http://silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/Supernatural/SamDean/promises%20promises%20final.mp3) by right-clicking and saving.

Thank you so much to [saltandbyrne ](../../users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne)for thought-conceiving this beauty, and [paraka](../../users/paraka/profile), for hosting me!


End file.
